New Ghoul at School
by sub phantom
Summary: Thanks to clockwork danny now the new ghoul at grimwoods school for girls atleast no one he knows is in this universe
1. The Start

Danny was sighing his skin felt like it was on fire and he could not turn back to Fenton he was flying toward the only one that would know what was going on but would also be willing to help him he flew into clock works tower yelling " Hello clockwork you here?"

Clockwork appear from no where he would have scared Danny half to death if he wasn't already  
he replied "of course where else would I be."  
Danny spoke in a worried tone " theirs something wrong with me I can't unghost and my skin hurts am I think i am dying"

Clockwork only laughed " you're not dying as matter of fact what happening to you is amazing your DNA is fusing your gonna be more powerful than ever see once its finished your human half will protect you from ghost weakness while your ghost half will strengthen your human side tho both sides will truly be nearly the same you should gain many new powers even a new appearance."

Danny sighed a sigh of relief " that good to know so how long will this last ?" expecting he would have to hide out for a few days but what clockwork said next shook him to his core  
" it will most likely be many months before your body adjust but once its done you will be stronger look very different and have many new powers you should be immune or restraint to many anti ghost weapons I bet even Vlad will have trouble fighting you"  
Danny was starting to freak out "months months i can't stay as phantom for months sure being more powerful be cool and all but months school would worry my family would worry can you just reverse it?" clockwork smiles softly at the boy speaking " i can not but there maybe be away to avoid the trouble i will send you to separate universe you will return to this one as soon as you are ready and it will be as tho only a few hours have passed rather than months " Danny sighed and agreed  
clockwork smiled and said "good i have everything set up for you in that universe"Danny rolled his eyes of course he knew he was coming here of course he did.  
Danny saw as his body began shrinking before passing out

POV Danny

I woke up I was in a purple room that appeared to be very old decorated with old furniture and a make up table i thought that was a bit strange.

I walked over to the mirror and gasped I had shrunk I appeared to now be 10 years old and more shockingly my hair was much much longer I was wearing a black blouse with a green training bra a green skirt black leggings and green sneakers.

My face had silver eye shadow with green lipstick I noticed a bag sitting next to me I opened only to find it filled with a pocket watch and outfits similar to the one I was wearing i sighed laying down on the bed muttering

" what on earth did you do to me stopwatch".


	2. Day 1

Shaggy spoke up " I can't believe we are really heading back here but it beats starving like right Scoob" Scooby nodded in agreement " right Raggy"

shaggy kept going " it's been hard there not been any mysteries lately also don't worry about the food i convinced her we are on a special diet from the doctor so no more spider pizza for us Scooby " Scooby gagged "rick rpider pizza "

shaggy chuckled " to bad scrappy is in jail for mistaking a police officer for a monster I sure he love to see matches again " As he said that they pulled into grim woods school for girls

Danny POV

I looked at what the old stop watch had done to me how on earth was i gonna defend myself like this but more so why had clockwork picked to send me here and like this where even am I, so I walked out of the room and was greeted by a lady she spoke

"Morning deary Danielle right welcome to hour school I hear you're an orphan the nice man who brought you here paid for your year here so when you are ready meet everyone of the other girls in main room." fudge did clockwork actually plan for him to stay here the for a hole year sure he was told I am going to return to the point I left but still a year like this clockwork had to be doing this as some kind of punishment for when he messed with time before i not even sure where i am yet only that I am at some kind of school, so I asked

"excuse me miss i sometimes have trouble remembering things so where exactly am I?"

She smiled sweetly I me " you are at Grimwoods school for girls" I feel my heart drop

so that why I am so feminine now stopwatch stuck me at all girls school but why surely there were better places to drop me off at My eyes went wide as she came in a little girl

who looked to be a vampire she spoke " is this our new fangastic classmate"

Ms Grimwood spoke "why yes she is her name is Danielle, and she is a ghost tho I hear she has a few more abilities than Phanty." I realized why clockwork had sent me here this school didn't just house girls it housed monster girls and now I am one of them

I walked back to my room when I saw clockworks face in the pocket watch he given me

I ask him " mind giving me alittle warning before sending me to another universe also why here why am i a girl and why didn't i get to pick the universe."

Clock work only smirked and replied " one question at a time please also I didn't warn you because I thought you were ready you are here because their only so many universes were you can find fit in as a ghost and you are at this school because it was the easiest home to send you to you are a girl because its all girls school and i assumed you want a universe where you can simply relax." that caught my attention so i asked "you mean I don't have to fight any ghost while i am here for a hole year." clockwork smiled and replied "that correct consider this a vacation all you have to do is worry about your studies in this world unless something unexpected was to happen you are free to just relax tho if you prefer I can put you in a universe at endless war against criminals using power for evil where a ghost like you go unnoticed as everyone in this world has a power of some kind "I thought about it " alright stop watch you win I guess I could use some time off." I layed back i couldn't believe it was finally gonna get to relax maybe that be worth all this trouble and my skin feeling like it was on fire just for some time without ghost attacks I closed my eyes taking a nap

Normal POV

Danny walked down the hall to the main room where Ms Grimwood stopped her greeted " Ah there you are i like you to meet your gym teachers follow me Danielle."

Danny did as she was told she was walked to a Skinny man and his dog

Ms grimwood spoke " Shaggy, Scooby meet our newest student Danielle "

Shaggy spoke "like nice to meet you Danielle if you don't mind me asking like what kinda of ghoul are you." Danny replied " I am a ghost and i am kinda not feeling well."

Now to Danny complete shock the dog spoke to her " that roo rad Danielle." Danny jumped back a bit from shock before claiming down Danny then watch as she was handed a tutu and told to get ready for exercise

Danny sighed this world would take alot of getting used to.


	3. Ember and Ashes

Danny was finally back to her room after a day of swimming, dancing and studying

this school wasn't just teaching her studies but also to Danny's dismay how to be a proper young lady clockwork will be hearing about this when she gets home

Danny was told dinner be ready in 2 hours she not eaten all day, so she was starved.

Danny laid down and as she laid there Danny began to feel hotter and hotter like she was being baked alive she cried unable to handle the pain at that moment Danny thought for sure that she was dying when all at once time slowed down and standing in front of her was Ember

Danny tried to get up to fight before falling back down Danny only thought was how and why did she get here but fail to pain before ember placed her hand on Danny's back

Danny felt her skin cooling down Ember spoke "relax Babypop clockwork sent me to help you master your fire powers I didn't expect you to be so cute now hold still while I help remove the heat from your body before your roasted alive"

Danny asked her "why are you helping me not like you to have a change of heart"

Ember replied "if you want me to stop I will Babypop but I been through this and I wouldn't wish it on my worse enemy and plus Clockys the one who help me master my power, so I feel I owe him one " Danny "sighed as the pain disappeared "so now what."

Ember replied "now you and me begin your training to control your firepower" before Danny knew what was happening she appeared in a cave Ember pulled Danny up "

Alright so Babypop focused on your core look for the fire inside and if you ignore me I will just let you burn to death so you better listen Danny sighed and sit down focusing

after what seemed like many hours Danny could feel it then Danny spoke "alright I think I found it alright so now what." Ember smiled "focus on your head and releasing the energy " so Danny did that when she felt her body temperature beginning to decrease

, and then she noticed her white hair was now on fire flaming away Danny couldn't help but think of Dan Ember spoke"good job baby pop same time tomorrow but this should be enough to keep you from roasting alive." And with that Danny was back in her room

Danny sighed " great now I have to train with one of my enemies just great"

Danny was slightly confused as she was sure she had an ice core so why was his core now fire on that thought Danny tried to make ice and sure enough it worked.''

Danny then saw a little mummy come to her room Danny Spoke "oh hi Tanis right i am coming down" so Danny walked down to dinner to see pizza setting on her plate, so she sit down she noticed shaggy and the dog seemed to have 10 pizzas just to them self

Shaggy spoke "like welcome Danielle we were afraid you weren't gonna show, so we like started without you " Danny smiled and said "that alright" Danny took a big bite of pizza only to find something weird in the pizza so Danny ask "um what kinda of pizza is this

Tanis spoke "we didn't know what you liked, so we just got you plain moldy cheese ,ashes, and lizard tail pizza on aged bread." Danny felt sick start to walk away before miss Grimwood said she already skipped breakfast and lunch so Danny reluctantly finished the food running up to her room cursing the name of clockwork

Shaggy walked up to Danielle room "like Danielle is there something wrong you don't seem to wanna eat like I always wanna eat." Danny replied this guy was human maybe he so she spoke

" Ya sorry just i don't seem to have the same taste as these girls that pizza was gross i don't know how they can stomach it undead or not." Shaggy replied " why didn't you say so i am sure me and Scoob can spare a few pizzas if you don't mind vegetarian."

Danny smiled " Thank you now I should get packed i hear we are going on a field trip tomorrow mind packing me something more edible."

Shaggy smiled and said "like no problem


	4. Sands of time

AN: If anyone has an idea for a power Danny gets next I will place it on the list of possible powers I have lots planned but its always good to hear from readers.

Danny woke up early that morning, so she walked over to her closet she was supposed to pack last night and fell asleep she realized huh that first time she had a nights sleep without ghost waking her up opening the closet Danny felt dread seeing her new outfits

The field trip was going to be a few days long, so she need 3 outfits she picked out a black dress with pair of transparent green tights

and some sneakers a sighing she grabbed a green bikini knowing they be near the water, and she also picked out an outfit that for some reason Danny actually liked it was a white shrug jacket with a green crop top and a white leather skirt and green boots

Danny also placed 2 nightgowns in the bag a green and black one and a white and green one at this moment Danny noticed

her old hazmat suit that phantom wore was broken and burnt in her closet floor she guessed phantom will be in need a new uniform

Danny heard a knock on her door, so she shut the closet and opened the door

Shaggy spoke " like morning Danielle your meals for you hope you like potato salad with sandwiches." Danny nodded only to see shaggy pull out 10 sandwiches as tall as her she could not help but wonder how he was so skinny, so she spoke " Thank you shaggy so where are we going all I was told was to bring a swimsuit?" Shaggy replied "like its some kinda of beach." Danny thought beach huh that could be a relaxing field trip.

At Clockworks tower

Observers walked to clockwork "you froze the human world in time for Danny phantom explain yourself." Clockwork smirked " you made him my responsibility didn't you if that, so I am to make sure he not injured during such an important time when a single attack could shatter what power is forming inside of him." they did not seem happy with that response " your main duty is still the timeline you can't just stop time for him whether he lives or dies is not impor-" Clockwork cut him off " ah but if Danny can survive this without his core being damaged then that will be the best time line for earth and for the ghost zone follow me and watch the screen.'' they were shocked with what they saw Danny being given the ring of rage and crown of work spoke " he will have the core the scroll of destiny told to be the true heir of the ghost zone he will rule the zone with justice rules and bring a true connect between here and earth recreating the zone into a place far that is worth living for all." the Observers spoke among themselves "very well clockwork but you must be warned there are those who will seek to hurt the young prince and will find ways to get to this universe u hidden them in should they learn the true ." they walked out leaving clockwork to himself. Dan spoke " you didn't tell them about the other time line I see the one where he becomes an even worse version of me with both the ring and crown." Clockwork replied "so many things have to go wrong for that time line to take place." Dan smirked and said " and once I am out of here I will make sure they do." Clockwork smirked and began shaking Dan's thermos.

Danny POV

I was in the changing booth getting into my swimsuit it was nighttime and here we were at a beach and there i had my bikini on I came out to see Winnie doing the doggy paddle

Scooby and shaggy eating sandwiches left and right i saw Sibella was flying around

fidgeted a little bit in my swimsuit how do girls wear these things I feel naked

Shaggy spoke"well this sure is a nice and normal field trip."

Sibella replied "of course shaggy we go to shipwreck beach every year.

Scooby and shaggy began shaking " s-s-ship w-w-wreck beach"

Phanty continued " yeah something cause ship to crash on this beach is supposedly haunted by pirates who died our cabin is made from the rubble of ships they crashed here.

Shaggy and Scooby were shaking

Normal POV 10 minutes later

Danny was sitting on the beach when Winnie began splashing her

Danny playfully splashed her back what began as a few simple splashes turned into an all out water fight between the girls with Sibella pouring buckets of water from above and Phanty just phasing when water hit her they played till later in the morning

little did the girls know they were being watched ! as a creature flew back away from the beach the girls went to sleep


	5. To Friends old and new

AN: So i want to know if anyone actually reads this story because if, so I am planning to update once a day and if anyone is interested in seeing what happens next

Danny was walking down the beach sitting by the waves she could not help but think of home sure she is returning right when she left

, but she missed Sam, Tucker, Jazz and even her goofball parent who spend half the day trying to kill her

she realized being a girl wasn't the worse part of this year listening to ember wasn't fudge even eating that gross food wasn't

it was not being with the people Danny cared most about but still she couldn't be mad at Clockwork about this

all the other things yes but this was just her being homesick Danny began to take a single layer off one of the 3-foot tall sandwiches Shaggy made her and began eating and spoke out loud " hey Sam its vegetarian you happy." she chuckled to her self thinking about what tucker would say

she saw her reflection her white hair was now made of fire moving in breeze

she began to eat her food she wasn't much for her new hair in her eyes it only made her look more like Dan all at once her ghost breath went off so it was ether

She got on guard before relaxing it was probably just Phanty or at worse Ember

A BOOM VOICE SPOKE " BEWARE IT IS I THE BOX GHOST MASTER OF ALL THING CARDBOARD AND SQUARE." Danny charged up his fist." Box Ghost spoke " wait puny ghost girl I am not here for fight you i am looking for Danny phantom."

Danny sighed and spoke "you're looking at him" Charge his fist for a second time

Box Ghost spoke again " Wait now slightly small ghost child I came not to fight but as a messenger of fate and time its self." Danny looked at him confused and before box ghost frowned "I have a package for you from clockwork." hand it to him "BEWARE" with that Box Ghost vanished Danny spoke " alright box what did you bring me" opening the box Danny saw a PDA a bunch of new outfits a diary and a letter and a small ring Danny placed the ring on her finger and felt energy flow through her look at the letter it said

" Dear Daniel I have packed a few things for you in here a ring to help focus your energy and allow me to know what happening with you some new clothes for you and a very special PDA as well a diary so you feel less lonely." Danny rolled her eyes at the thought of a diary Danny turned the PDA on to find it was full of picture of her Sam and Tucker

a few of Jazz and her parents Danny smiled and said "thanks stopwatch."

Later

Shaggy spoke up " Alright so here are today's activities Girls first you are to practice

volley ball then lunch then you are go jogging for 20 minutes followed by second lunch

then you are to practice your dancing for 2 hours followed by swimming for 20 minutes

Followed by third lunch like Scooby did I forget anything." Scooby spoke " Forth runch."

Sibella spoke "well this sounds fangastic " Winnie replied "this makes me wanna howl."

Elsa put her 2 cents in " I feel charged up and ready to go."

Alright so its Shaggy spoke "okay so first game is Sibella and Elsa vs Tanis and Danielle."

Danny served the ball only for Elsa to hit it into the ground

Danny thought to herself oh so that how we are gonna play

next time Danny served he hit the ball so hard with ecto energy it was glowing green

nether Elsa or Sibella was fast enough to hit

10mins later Danielle had won by 2 points head her and Tanis high fived

Danny and Sibella were racing each other around the beach as they jogged

Sibella thought her self if I can't keep up with her it will drive me batty as the lap ended Sibella was the winner both of them were breathing heavy Sibella spoke " you did a fangastic job Danielle but you didn't have a ghost of a chance."

Danny was staring deeply at the pink ballerina tutu and leotard in her hands sighing she began to put it on and looked at her reflect hoping that no one would ever know about this

as they danced it was quite clear Danny was the worst of all them having literally no ballet practice so Tanis took danny hand and walked her over to the side

" Alright Danielle lets together legs apart legs facing away from each other " Danny's face was turning red with every stance she did " The heel of your lead foot should be even with the ankle strap on your other ballet slipper Danielle." Danny thought to herself someone please let there be a ghost attack Tanis kept teaching oh "move your lead foot back and spread your weight Danielle." Danny did as she was told for the next 2 hours

2 hours later

Danny thought to herself great now I know ballet Danny put on the green bikini as she readied for swimming to be honest this was still more relaxing than dealing with ghost oh

but just as this happened time froze and Ember showed up " Hi Babypop miss me

Before Danny knew it she was back at the cave Ember spoke " Well don't you look cute I been watching you little dance." Danny face turn red " Are you just bothering me to mock me." Ember spoke " Of course not Babypop its time for your next lesson how to summon fire Alright so focus on your core look for the heat now focus on creating a ecto blast but just before you fire it force the heat into it." Danny sighed and did what she was told knowing clockwork would keep her here with Ember till the lesson was finished

So she focused on the fire the first try was a complete failure it was just a normal ecto blast " No you have to force your heat into your ecto blast" Danny tried again this one was slightly orange-ish color Ember didn't seem pleased "no Babypop put all your power into." Danny get annoyed that it was failing to work "tried again this time the ecto energy was red and when it hit the grown started a small fire for a few seconds Danny believing to be done looked at ember who shook her head saying "nope that one felt hot but its not what we are going for focus on putting Your heat into and less ecto blast" so Danny tried more time this time ember eyes went wide as danny great a huge flame thrower of white fire as it settled Danny hand were still glowing with white fire and Ember spoke "wow baby girl."

An : if you like this be sure to leave a review telling me you liked it and follow if u wanna see all the updates


	6. Don't be afraid

Ember spoke "wow baby girl that some power.'' Danny smiled and yelled "don't call me baby girl." Ember smiles "sorry baby girl that your new nickname": Danny pouted to herself " You aren't gonna tell anyone back in our universe about this are you."

Ember just began giggling Danny thought to herself okay my life is over.

So Ember spoke" alright now that you can summon fire focus it into a blast at those targets." They were of Danny in phantom sighing she did so destroying

the cutouts Ember smiles " now try to focus that beam of fire you did before."

Danny did so making a much smaller beam than the first time she tried to make it large but no luck it was just not enough raw power

Danny said seem "I got the hang of this now your free to go to the ghost zone now Ember" but Ember only laughed "trust me baby pop I loved to but I can't travel between timelines only clockwork can and since he not picked me up means he has more i need to teach you baby girl." Danny sighed great just great Ember spoke "anyways same time tomorrow baby girl also that swimsuit looks cute on you."

And like that time started back and Danny was on the beach getting ready to go swimming

Danny walked over to the water and joined the other girls swimming the soft white sand the gentle breeze the small wood cabin haunted or not this beach was the best vaction Danny had since she got these powers After swimming Danny just took a seat on the beach with her toes in the water drinking

some lemon aid and eating another small piece of one of sandwiches shaggy packed her she could help but giggle her after all this time she was just doing nothing that when Danny's eye went wide this was to peaceful there must be a catch Danny sight and relax great she becoming paranoid she laid back on the sand look out at the sunrise eating her sandwich smiling she deserved this just some time to relax.

Ember POV

I appeared in Clockworks tower I looked at Clockwork and spoke " yo what am I doing here Clocky " Clockwork spoke to me "I simply wanted to thank you and allow your body time to recover it can't last long in a parallel world."

I was confused by that "then how is babygirl lasting this long."

Clockwork smiles and replied "because I created a form for them so when they are in parallel worlds they won't wear out but Ember I must ask you did you notice anyone strange around while with Danny." I replied " no nothing weird the only ghost there are the ones u sent

me, Boxy, and Poindexter." Clockwork eyes went wide " I never sent Poindexter."

Shaggy POV

I just got off the phone i never thought I miss mysteries but the gang still says that

theirs no new mysteries I spoke to scooby "like looks like were gonna be working here a while Scooby old pal." Scooby covered his hands with his eyes I spoke " Like scooby the girls aren't so bad, and we already got in good with their parents I mean yeah their parents like us now we will be fine as long gulmp no new students come."

Scooby nodded eating my sandwich I gasp "not my quintuple decker mustard, mayo, pickled radishes, roasted peppers, avocado, pineapple and red onion sandwich Scoob how could you." scooby merely snickered at me I spoke " Like the girls aren't so bad they are just girls deep down as long we don't have to deal with another badguy coming after them.

So i walked down to tuck each girl in bed and i headed to bed myself

I had to admit this place gave me the creeps but the girls don't anymore

as long as nothing bad happens everything will be fine.

Normal pov

In Danny bed she was dosing and turning her hair flashing on fire and then out ice forming then melting as if her core as fighting with its self in her sleep she began to speak " No, no i won't be you i won't become like you ." crying in her sleep she kept going

" No, no they are all dead its all my fault, all my fault."

Danny nightmare seem to know no end

as she shook in her sleep the other girls heard and laid beside her to keep company.


End file.
